


B is for Begging

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Series: Marvel Alphabet of Kink [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Dom Loki, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Insecure Loki, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Roleplay, Sub Thor, Thor just loves loki so much, fluffy aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: Begging: kink for begging and pleading (to have sex, for release/orgasm, to perform an act, etc.). AKA Thor just wants to please his brother.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Marvel Alphabet of Kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	B is for Begging

“There’s got to be something, brother,” Thor asked.

“Well, there’s not, so just drop it!” Loki snapped back.

The pair were in Thor’s chambers onboard the new Asgard ship, Thor had spent the night with Valkyrie and Bruce going over plans for their floating civilization. Loki was not usually invited to these meetings; but had managed to goad Valkyrie into drawing her sword, thus bringing the night to a close.

So, now Loki got Thor all to himself as they lounged upon the large bed. He was laying in the older god’s lap and Thor was happily playing with his brother’s long dark locks. The couple hadn’t resumed their sexual relationship for long, but Thor was insistent that this side of their partnership start off better than their past drunk fumblings in the dark. Which is why the god of thunder was so insistent his partner shared what he desired.

“There is no shame here,” Thor assured him.

“I am not ashamed…”

“I, for one greatly enjoyed when you would pull on my hair as you rode me,” Thor proclaimed proudly.

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked over Thor’s now shaved head.

“Yes, I acknowledge that might be a little difficult right now. But I have no shame about saying I’ll fantasize about it.”

“I am not ashamed.”

Thor pondered for a moment.

“Have you not…laid with anyone else?”

Loki choked.

“Yes! I have slept with other people. My bed has not been empty since you decided to leave me,” the younger god snarked.

“Loki…” Thor whispered and pressed a kiss to his brother’s ear. “I never left you, brother, and even though there have been others. I can promise you; none could ever touch your place in my heart.”

“You know when I interrupted your little meeting; I saw this night going rather differently, a lot more sex and a lot less of your sentimental feelings.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Thor brought Loki’s hand to his face and placed several sweet kisses on his palm.

“You’ve never been the disappointment,” the trickster whispered.

“I love you, Loki. Your pleasure is important to me. We’ve been apart for too long; I just want to make you feel good.” 

Loki sighed and cast his eyes down to the sheets.

“You would not care for what I desire,” he explained.

The blonde gave a hearty laugh.

“Oh brother! You underestimate me, I do not mean to cause any jealousy; but I can assure you, I have experienced many flavours of the universe,” Thor chuckled.

“I have no doubt the future king of Asguard had little trouble finding bedmates and you may well have done things before…but I do not believe you would wish to do them with me.”

Thor paused. Loki was technically correct, but the god still didn’t believe that there wasn’t anything they couldn’t work out. 

“…I do not believe I could ever bring myself to enjoy hurting you or watching you suffer. But if those are things you truly desire, I’m sure we can work something out.”

“I don’t want you to hurt me, Thor.”

“Then what do you want?” the blonde asked.

Loki took a deep breath before sitting up. He turned to face Thor before standing on the bed. 

“Kneel,” Loki commanded in a voice Thor hadn’t heard in years.

Shivers ran up Thor’s spine.

“What?” 

“You heard me, brother. I want you to kneel for me as I sit upon that throne, I want you to beg me for release. I want to be in control,” the trickster explained.

“Loki…”

“But I would never ask that of you. I know given our history that little fantasy has to stay in my head, and I don’t care. As long as I get to be with you Thor, I don’t care. I am satisfied with whatever we do together. I respect the King of Asguard and will follow him wherever.”

The trickster’s features softened and he knelt before Thor on the bed, taking his hands and bowing his head in respect. 

“Please do not see this desire as a willing to betray you, brother. For I promise you that is not in my heart,” Loki finished.

“Loki, my love; I know what is in your heart,” Thor brought Loki’s face up to his. “I love you, Loki Odinson. I could not bear to part from you again, please do not fear about upsetting me; I will never send you away.”

“I love you too, Thor.”

“And I want us to rule Asguard as equals, I want you by my side as my partner. That is what I have always wanted…so I see no reason why I should deny your request,” the blonde explained.

“I do not wish for you to be truly uncomfortable…”

“I think you misunderstand me, brother. The fantasy you described caused me more excitement than I have felt for a long time. It would be my honour to do this with you,” Thor swore.

Blue eyes hardened.

“You swear this is not a trick? Some kind of payback?” Loki demanded.

Thor smiled sadly and moved Loki’s hand to his swelling crotch.

“Does that feel like a trick to you?” 

“You certainly are full of surprises, brother,” Loki chuckled.

“I aim to please. What do you need me to do?”

“Oh, don’t worry, darling. I’ll take care of everything,” the trickster smirked.

**********************************************************************************

Thor was waiting outside his chambers. Loki had instructed him to stay at the doors until he called him in. The older god was confused (but also relieved) that they weren’t in the main hall; not that it would really be possible with half of Asgard on the ship.

The doors swung open and a booming voice invited Thor inside. The blonde figured this was his cue and took a deep breath before entering.  
However, rather than entering his chambers, Thor found himself walking into the old throne room of Asgard. Loki sat upon the grand throne in the centre and an intricate crown adorned his head. 

“Kneel before me,” his stern voice commanded.

Thor approached the throne. He could feel his palms begin to sweat; it wasn’t that he was nervous (all he had to say was ‘Frigga’ and Thor knew that Loki would stop immediately), it was more that he was only just realizing how much power suited Loki. 

The younger god looked natural sitting upon the throne, his confidence and grace looked…sexy. This was definitely a sight Thor could get used to. The blonde had never considered himself submissive before, but he now found the idea of Loki being in control made him positively ache with desire.

As he reached the steps that lead to the throne, Thor knelt and bowed his head. He could hear Loki’s sharp breath above him.

“You know why I have summoned you?” the trickster asked.

“I do not…my lord,” Thor couldn’t supress a little smirk at the term.

“You have displeased me, Thor.”

“I am sorry to hear that. It is never my intention.”

“In fact, you have displeased me so greatly that I’m not sure you’ll be able to make it up to me,” Loki threatened. 

“May I ask how I have disappointed you so?”

Loki chuckled darkly.

“You failed to follow my orders. How can I trust you; if you continue to disobey me?”

“Would my king not grant me a second chance?” 

“Well, that depends.”

“On?” Thor asked.

“What you’re willing to do to make it up to me.”

Thor looked up at Loki and gave what he hoped was a smouldering stare.

“Whatever my beautiful king desires,” he promised.

Loki’s breath hitched. If anyone else dared to use the word, the trickster wouldn’t hesitate to cut them down to size; but from Thor it always seemed to garner a pleasant response. Growing up the blonde was always favoured by their peers and it still gave Loki a thrill to know that Thor was attracted to him; that he chose him over the countless other people begging to be in the future king’s bed. 

“And you think it’s appropriate to use that kind of language to describe your king?”

“I just couldn’t help myself,” Thor smirked.

“Careful, Thor. You’ll give me rather…unorthodox ideas for your punishment,” Loki warned.

“Perhaps that what I want,” the blonde winked.

Loki smirked.

“Oh, that’s cute,” Loki tutted. “Man like you? You’re probably used to being in control. Well let me tell you something; those waifs may have let you lead in the bedroom, but here I’m in control.”

Thor moaned as Loki entangled his fingers in blonde hair and pulled back. _Hard._

“And I think you like that,” Loki whispered harshly in his ear.

Thor gave a low groan and felt his cock harden in his pants. He shifted his hips upward, hoping to find some release. Loki’s eyes flickered down to his brother’s crotch and grinned.

“Would you like me to help with that?” the trickster asked.

The blonde tried to nod his head but Loki tightened his grip in Thor’s hair.

“Use your words,” the younger god demanded.

“Yes.”

“Ask _nicely_ ,” Loki gave a sharp tug to Thor’s hair.

“Please, my king. Please help me,” Thor breathed.

Loki rested his boot on Thor’s crotch and the blonde raised a questioning eyebrow in response.

“This is your ‘help’ you asked so nicely for. Whether you get off or not is up to you,” Loki explained.

Thor hesitated at first, but once he felt the friction against his groin, the blonde couldn’t resist. He bucked up eagerly against Loki’s boot. Groan after groan fell from his lips and the familiar heat curled in his stomach.

“Sir…”

“Oh, I like that! Say it again,” Loki demanded.

“Sir, I’m close.”

The brunette smirked and removed his foot abruptly, causing Thor to whine in frustration. The trickster released Thor’s hair and headed up the steps to his throne.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Loki taunted.

“Please…”

“That is a magic word. But not enough I’m afraid, you’re going to have to do much better than that,” Loki explained as he sat down on the throne.

“What do you want?” Thor asked.

“I want you to ask _nicely_.”

“Please, Sir. Please let me cum.”

Loki hummed and pretended to think over Thor’s proposition. Both of them knew that was nowhere near what Thor needed to say. 

“Try again.”

“Please, my king. I need release.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“It’s like you’re not even trying…”

“Please, sir. I’m desperate, my king. I‘m begging you, please help me cum.”

Bingo. Loki felt the delicious full body shiver as soon as the word was out of Thor’s mouth. Yes. That’s exactly what he needed.

“Again,” Loki demanded.

“I am begging you, my king. Please help me find release.”

Loki moaned. This was better than any fantasy, this was Thor in the flesh on his knees begging for Loki to touch him. 

“How?”

“However, my king desires.”

“I want to hear what you want from me. What you need.”

“I need you to touch me. I think about it constantly, your long slender fingers wrapping around my cock. Most talented I’ve ever had.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Loki smirked. 

“Please, sir. I’m begging you to touch me, stroke me till I spill over your hand,” Thor begged. “Only if you’d allow it, of course. It’s all up to you.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Loki chuckled darkly.

“I’m desperate, sir. Please make me cum. I fear I will go mad if I do not find release.”

Loki rolled his eyes, they both knew it was feigned annoyance, and sighed.

“Very well, Thor. We wouldn’t want you to do yourself any lasting damage…I suppose.”

“Thank you, thank you my king!” Thor exclaimed.

The blonde smiled expectantly at his brother. When it became clear the trickster wasn’t going to move, Thor cleared his throat pointedly. He could feel his hard cock straining at the confines of his pants and while he knew Loki enjoyed him being slightly uncomfortable, Thor was edging towards actual desperation. 

“We both know you didn’t expect me to go back to you. If you want to cum, you kneel at my feet like a good boy,” Loki commanded.

Thor lept to his feet but Loki put a hand out to stop him.

“…crawl to me and I’ll let you cum on my boots instead of in your pants,” the raven-haired god offered.

Thor raised an eyebrow.

“That’s the only choice you’re going to get tonight, so decide quickly before I take it away.”

Thor knew that it really was a choice. Obviously, Loki was hoping that he would choose to crawl (Thor hated the feeling of cum in his underwear) but if the blonde didn’t want to crawl he knew his brother would accept it. Still make it good for him. 

Thor huffed and returned to his hands and knees before beginning to crawl up the steps. Apparently, it was not the decision Loki had expected, the trickster sucked in a sharp breath and subtly tried to re-arrange the bulge at the front of his pants. 

Thor smirked. He was glad to see that the fantasy was having a physical effect on Loki. Up until this point he had been the only one openly aroused.

“Smart choice,” Loki stuttered as Thor rested by his feet.

“Anything for you, my king.”

“Straighten your back but stay on your knees,” Loki commanded.

Thor obliged.

“Good. Now take your cock out.”

Thor’s breath hitched, but he did as he was told.

“Hmm, yes. That’ll do nicely.”

The blonde could feel himself blush as Loki’s eyes roamed over his form, outwardly leering at his erection. 

“No need for embarrassment here, Thor. Now, stroke yourself. Gently.”

“I thought…”

“I only promised to allow you to cum on my boots. The rest were your desires, and I made no assurances for those.”

Thor sighed but agreed and took himself in hand. Loki continued to narrate.

“That’s it. Softly now, can’t have you coming too early and spoiling the show.”

The blonde grunted and kept pumping his length slowly. Having Loki watch him was making his stomach curl in delicious heat. In the past they had never been able to take the time with their encounters, it felt nice to be able to savour this feeling with Loki.

“Feeling good?”

Thor nodded.

“You look spectacular, those arms are truly a work of art.”

“All for you,” Thor panted.

Loki moaned and palmed himself.

“Stroke faster,” Loki demanded, “and swipe your thumb over the head.”

Thor complied and let out a low hiss.

“Yeah, I love when you do that. Sounds so fucking hot.”

The trickster was now openly grinding against his hand. Thor was bucking his hips into his fist, the blonde was too close to the edge.

“Loki…” Thor begged.

“You’re not supposed to call me that,” Loki warned; but there was no real malice to his voice. 

“I’m so…close. I need…please,” Thor panted.

“How badly?” Loki asked.

“Please, Sir. I need it so bad, it’s all I can feel,” Thor begged.

“What would you do for it?”

“Huh?”

“What would you do, for me to let you cum?” Loki repeated.

“Anything,” Thor promised.

“Anything? What if your little friends walked in? Would you let them see what I do to you, what you let me do?”

“Yes,” Thor answered without hesitation.

“What about your beloved Avengers? Would you let me show you off? Show them what a good boy you can be for me?”

“Yes, yes, yes…anything. Anything you want, just please let me cum,” Thor begged.

Loki hummed and extended his foot to Thor’s crotch.

“Cum,” Loki ordered.

Thor’s body complied almost immediately, painting Loki’s boots with stripe after stripe of white cum. Thor keeled over and the blonde’s body was wracked with shakes as he tried to settle his breathing. 

“You look so beautiful,” the trickster whispered as he petted Thor’s hair.

“Loki…”

“Hush, love. We’re going to go to bed and I’m going to massage all the tension out of your body. Would you like that, darling?”

Thor nodded.

“Did I do good?” he asked.

“You were perfect,” Loki cooed and rubbed his back.

As Loki helped him to his feet, Thor noticed that the throne room had disappeared and they were once again in his bedroom.

“You didn’t get to…” 

“Later.” Loki explained, “I thought after the massage, you might like to take a bath? I have some wonderful oils to put in the water.”

“That sounds nice,” Thor hummed against Loki.

“And depending on how you feel, maybe you might like to ride me in the water? Nice and slow like we never got to before,” Loki asked quietly.

“Perfect,” Thor smiled.

“I love you, darling. I promise to never let you forget that and I can’t wait to spend the future by your side. My wonderful, perfect, beautiful, amazing, Thor.”

Thor closed his eyes and let himself float on the feeling. It had been so long since he could truly relax, but the god of thunder knew that he was finally safe and Loki would always be there to catch him. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> B is done! (is using dead Mum as a safeword too much? lol)
> 
> I will admit these are taking me longer than I thought but that's also because the stories are having a higher word-count than I expected (hopefully that's a good thing).
> 
> As always comments are super appreciated <3


End file.
